


Double Pistols and a Blade

by page_of_hope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/page_of_hope/pseuds/page_of_hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Jake and Dirk were strifing just a bit too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Pistols and a Blade

Your name is Jake English and you just shot your best friend.  
You don’t know why or how, but you did.  
Now he’s a bloody heap on the ground and you don’t know what to do.  
You kneel beside him and hold him in your arms, your pistols and wounds long forgotten. All of your thoughts were on your best friend, your companion, your love. He had been your world and then you went and destroyed it. You shot him like you had Tinkerbull. At least now you know how Tavros felt.  
He coughed and looked up at you, his normally covered eyes shadeless. He smiled a little, reaching up to touch your cheek.  
“Nice shot English.” You grumble at his crude joke, clutching him tightly. “No Strider no! It wasn’t a nice shot! You should have stabbed me while you had the chance! I didn’t mean to do it! I didn’t mean to...” You start bawling, your tears dripping onto his face. He wipes them away though, and pulls your face down to his. He kisses you tenderly, which was something you didn’t expect. You kiss back, tears still falling, wounds still bleeding profusely.  
“I love you Dirk. I’m so, so sorry...” You hold his hand on your face, looking into his auburn eyes. He only smiled. “I love you too Jake. Always.” You choke on a sob, smiling and nodding to him. You kiss him until he’s a limp heap in your arms. You pull away, your body shaking.  
You killed Dirk Strider.  
Your mind goes blank and you start sobbing even harder, banging a fist on the ground. You had been so damn careless! It was a simple strife why did you have to go and actually shoot?!  
Your eyes drift to the katana nearby. You could end yourself like you did him. You didn’t deserve to live after this. You didn’t want to live after this. You pick it up, the handle still warm from being in Dirk’s grasp. You look at your dead lover, his orange eyes lifeless and staring up at the sky. He had plans for the future. You both had plans for the fucking future. AND THEN YOU TOOK IT AWAY.  
You couldn’t take it anymore. The blade pierced your chest and you gasp, the pain almost making you let go of the handle. But you couldn’t let go. You stab again, again and again until you’re too weak. You collapse beside your prince and hold his cold hand in your warm one.  
You recall a play you like. What was it called? You couldn’t remember at the moment. But the lovers ended up committing suicide in the end. You snickered. Just like this. Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare! That was it! Dirk was - is your Romeo, and you are his male Juliet.

While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die.  
-Leonardo da Vinci

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but it was a way to let out some feels. So yea!


End file.
